marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlie Cooper (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , ; formerly , | Relatives = Ray Cooper (father, deceased); Ruthie Cooper (mother; deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly New Orleans, Louisiana | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 134 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; Formerly Black EyeballsCategory:Black Eyeballs with no visible irises or pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils (as Monster) | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = (formerly) | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos; Temporary scaly green skin around her eyes, and black eyeballs | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Forensic Specialist; former adventurer, criminal, terrorist, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human; formerly enhanced via the Goblin Serum | PlaceOfBirth = Jackson Heights, Queens, New York | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; Joe Quesada | First = Amazing Spider-Man #545 | First2 = (As Carlie Cooper) (As Monster) | Quotation = My name is Carlie Cooper and I'm one of New York's finest. | Speaker = Carlie Cooper | QuoteSource = Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 33.1 | HistoryText = Carlie Cooper was a forensic specialist and a member of the New York City Police Department. Since high school she was friends with Lily Hollister. She also almost became a sacrifice for a Mayan deity and had helped Peter Parker find a new flat in the city with officer Vincent Gonzales. Carlie also helped out Harry Osborn when he sunk back to alcoholism. Carlie and Peter dated for a brief time, with Carlie breaking up with him after finding out he was Spider-Man. In spite of their past relationship, Carlie helped Peter track down the new Vultures and their leader, the original Vulture Adrian Toomes. Afterwards, Carlie dated Detective Walter Bolt up until his death. After Doctor Octopus switched minds with Spider-Man, Carlie was the only person to be told by "Doctor Octopus" he was actually Peter Parker, moments before his death. Due to the change of behavior of Spider-Man (actually Octavius), Carlie began to investigate if what she was told was true. With assistance from Yuri Watanabe, she was able to confirm that Otto Octavius was in possession of Peter's body and that Peter had died. She visited his grave, but was then surprised when it caved in, revealing the body had been secretly exhumated. Carlie was then ambushed and taken to the Goblin Underground, where she was interrogated about Spider-Man's true identity. After repeatedly refusing to reveal the truth, the Green Goblin sprayed the Goblin Formula on Carlie, transforming her into one of them, and nicknamed her "Monster." As a result, Carlie's previous personality was buried beneath the transformation. When prompted to reveal Spider Man's identity by the Goblin King, Carlie questioned who the villain was. She refused to believe his claims that he was Norman Osborn unless he removed his mask. Osborn demanded that Carlie proved herself a member of the Goblin Army before conceding. Carlie was amongst the members of the Goblin Army to assault Octavius' base of operations, Spider-Island Two. She tracked Otto to Parker Industries and subdued Wraith before pursuing him. Otto unwittingly destroyed her earpiece, which prevented the Goblin King from listening to their conversation. Carlie, struggling to be in control of herself, told Otto that she needed his brains to fix the situation, before the Goblin King's plans for Otto and his world could be realized. Carlie was later cured of her transformation with a cure developed by Sajani Jaffrey. Following the defeat of the Goblin King and Peter Parker's return to controlling his own body, Carlie decided to cut any ties with Spider-Man. While still reeling from the effects of the Goblin Serum, Carlie left New York. She moved to New Orleans and did some work for the local police for some time, but decided to move back to New York since she missed the city despite how agitated life could get there. Carlie's discovery that Peter was Spider-Man months earlier took an emotional toll on her. As a keeper of that secret, she felt she carried a burden that made her feel safe and alone. When she returned to New York, she found an anonymous support group called the Lookups which consisted of friends and loved ones of superheroes. Carlie approached Mary Jane Watson when she returned, and offered to join the Lookups since MJ was also Peter's confidante. | Powers = Prior to being cured Carlie has likely obtained similar powers to the Green Goblin due to the Goblin serum circulating within her system, such as superhuman strength, stamina and speed. She also at one time like the regular people of New York gained Spider powers during the Spider-Island event, before they were cured. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Carlie Cooper is named after Joe Quesada's daughter. * Constantly has bad luck in discovering that those who were close to her had a dark secret. | Trivia = * Carlie has read everything Doctor Curt Connors has written. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Depowered by Otto Octavius Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Spider-Virus Victims